Unexpected Feeling
by KiraXLacusDestiny
Summary: Kira moves to Orb to finish his studies, will he be able to survive the difficulties ahead? KiraXLacus, and a bit AthrunXCagalli
1. Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

_Characters: _

_Kira Yamato: an 18 year old coordinator with violet eyes and brown hair, best friends with Athrun Zala._

_Lacus Clyne: an 18 year old coordinator with blue eyes and pink hair, best friends with Cagalli, and Athrun_

_Athrun Zala: an 18 year old coordinator with green eyes and midnight blue hair, best friends with Cagalli, Lacus, and Kira_

_Cagalli Yula Athha: an 18 year old human with amber eyes and blond hair, twin sister of Kira, best friends with Athrun and Lacus_

Kira had just arrived from the plants to the country Orb. He came to finish his high school education at Archangel College Prep. Little did he know that the world had many torturing surprises for him? Even though he was considered a genius, he chose not to skip grades. Many teachers asked him why, but he never answers them. Nobody but a few people knew his secret identity. He knew that if anyone knew that he would be an outcast. Kira had nice yet cool personality so he was quite popular in Carpentaria High School. While he was on the plane he said, "I hope this trip to orb will be fun."

Cagalli was eager to meet his twin brother again. She brought Athrun with her because she knew that they were close friends. When the plane arrived, Kira quickly did the process, and then he stepped out on the arrivals platform. Because of his accurate eyesight, he was able to spot Athrun and Cagalli I in the big mob. Kira greeted both of them with a hug and left the airport. When they got inside Athrun's sport car, Athrun asked,"Where are you going to stay Kira?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting

"WOW! I can not believe that they gave me such a fantastic house!" Kira exclaimed. There was a 78 inch plasma flat screen TV, an Extra King sized bed, 2 of the newest laptops, and a humongous bookshelf. Since people were paying him to stay in school, Kira was pretty rich for a guy his age. The amazing apartment was bigger than some of the houses in the country. 2 hours after he finished packing, Kira went over to Cagalli's house. When he rang the doorbell, someone immediately opened the door.

"Hey Kira!" Cagalli said. She was not very surprised that he visited.

"Hi Cagalli." Kira said. He noticed Athrun and a girl he never met before was in the living room. "Who is that inside?" Kira asked.

"Oh!" Cagalli exclaimed, "That is Lacus, Lacus Clyne, she's a very close friend of mine." Both Kira and Cagalli went inside, and that was when Kira fully noticed Lacus. His legs instantly became jelly because she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Lacus looked at the new visitor, and thought that he was really cute, and handsome.

"_I shouldn't think of another guy like that, I already have a boyfriend!" Lacus thought. _The house was decent because Cagalli didn't want to spend too much money (but she could). The Sport's news was on and Athrun was staring intently at the screen. "He's about to make a score, YEAH!" Athrun shouted. Then he suddenly noticed Kira, and then he blushed. Everyone in the room was laughing at him. This made him blush to an unhealthy color of a crimson red. Kira sat down on the couch next to Cagalli and Athrun.

"So younger brother, was it lonely at Carpentaria High?" Cagalli asked. She knew that Kira hated being called the younger one just as much as she did.

"Hey wait nobody but your birth parents know which one of you is younger." Athrun interrupted.

"Of course I'm older!" Kira and Cagalli said at the same time. Lacus was silently laughing at them, while they were in an intense argument.

_Kira's POV_

_Wow does Cagalli have to be this stubborn and ignorant!_

_Cagalli's POV_

_Kira's so stubborn, and he never admits that he is younger! _

_Narrator's POV _

They kept on bickering until the clock stroke midnight. They had not realized that the argument lasted over 4 hours. Both Athrun and Lacus fell asleep. Kira then left the house and drove to his fancy apartment.

_The Next Day_

Diiiiiing! The annoying alarm clock buzzed. Ughh! I hate waking up early. Well, like Cagalli and Athrun insisted, I should arrive early on the first day of school. I drove my silver and blue Ferrari to school and locked the door. The moment I set foot on the campus, mobs of girls chased me around like hornets. "Kira!" Athrun exclaimed, "Run to the classroom, you should be safe there." I nodded, and took off toward the classroom. I jumped into the classroom, and landed with a big screeching sound. Athrun arrived a minute after that, and took a seat next too Cagalli. I searched and found a seat next to Athrun, and sat on it.

When class started, the teacher first gave out a pop quiz. I finished it before some of the student even stated question 3. I handed the paper to the teacher, and he scanned it and said "Amazing, you finished 20 problems in 1 minute and 42 seconds!"

Lunch was next, and I had to run away from the girls again. I finally ditched them when I got inside the Boy's restroom. Inside there, I met a guy named Shinn Asuka; he was pretty nice yet hotheaded. We soon became friends, and I met his other friends. I learned that Shinn and Athrun were friends with Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Auel, Sting, Stellar, Luna, Lacus, and Meyrin. Right then, a girl sneak attacked me, but because of my quick reflexes, I back flipped to dodge the attack. We signed up for football, soccer, basketball, volleyball, and also swimming.

Afterschool, I accidently bumped a guy in the shoulder. He got all mad and punched at me, I dodged it. He kept on trying to punch me until he tired out. Finally I grabbed his arm, and flipped him over breaking a lot of bones. Lacus came up, and I realized that I injured her boyfriend. I walked through the main entrance and punched a hole in the door.

I finished the homework for the rest of the year in the past 2 hours. Athrun came over and we played Gundam Fighting Arena.

We were so focused In the game the clock stroke 12. Athrun drove home, and I went to sleep.


End file.
